falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Бенні
|Навички = Без зброї: 55 → 100 Зброя: 57 → 100 Холодна зброя: 59 → 100 |Файл діалогу =DialogueExportBenny.txt («Топс») DialogueExportVFortBenny.txt (Форт) DialogueExportVFortBennyCrucified.txt (розп'ятий) |Актор = Меттью Перрі |base_id = (Топс) (Форт) (розп'ятий) |ref_id = (Топс) (Форт) (розп'ятий) |Додатково = }} Бенні ( ) — персонаж Fallout: New Vegas. Опис Один з ключових персонажів гри. Формальний глава сім'ї «Голови» і протеже містера Хауса, викрав у Кур'єра платинову фішку Хауса, щоб використовувати її для захоплення влади в Нью-Вегасі. Біографія Бенні був членом племені дикунів «Вершники-в-Чоботях» (Boot Riders) у Мохавскій пустці. У 2274 році плем'я знищило одного з розвідувальних секьюритронів містера Хауса. Це справило на Хауса враження, і на наступний день до племені приїхало вже 20 секьюритронів. «Вершники-в-Чоботях» вирішили вислухати пропозицію містера Хауса. Він запропонував їм працювати на нього, пообіцявши дати їм їжу, одяг і ліки. Майже все плем'я хотіло відмовитися, але Бенні вирішив, що це хороша ідея. Попередній лідер племені по імені Бінго, «громада-хлопець», хотів залишатися кочівником. Бенні заперечив йому, за що був викликаний ватажком на бій на ножах. Завдяки своїй вправності, Бенні переміг та вбив попереднього вождя і, за традицією племені, став новим вождем. Плем'я під керівництвом Бенні уклало договір з Хаусом, який зробив їх правлячої сім'єю «Голови» і дав їм під управління казино «Топсі». Хаус став готувати Бенні на роль свого протеже. Йому потрібен був свій чоловік для «особливих доручень», які не можуть виконувати секьюритрони. Завдання від Хауса Бенні виконував потай навіть від інших «Голів». Його часта відсутність у «Топс», звідки він збігав на потаємному ліфті, було звичайною справою. Фактично сім'ю очолював Франт, його «права рука». Франт і інші «Голови» вважали, що Бенні десь гуляє і розважається з жінками, зокрема з повіями з казино «Гоморра». Однак робота Бенні на містера Хауса не була таємницею для фрументарієв Легіону Цезаря, які шукали спосіб дістатися до загадкового правителя Стрипа. Протягом усіх семи років роботи на містера Хауса Бенні таємно шукав можливість отримати більше інформації про свого боса, щоб самому стати правителем Нью-Вегаса. У 2281 році, за допомогою імпульсної гранати, він вивів з ладу одного з секьюритронів. Бенні скористався допомогою Емілі Ортал з Послідовників Апокаліпсису для перепрограмування особистості робота, пообіцявши дати їй доступ до комп'ютерної мережі містера Хауса. Насправді він обманював Емілі, так як сам ніколи не був в «Лаки 38». 200px|left|Кадр із вступного ролика. Бенні збирається вбити Кур'єраПісля того, як звичайний секьюритрон, який став перебільшено добрим і чуйним Йес-меном, знову підключився до інформ-мережі Хауса, Бенні дізнався про Кур'єра, платинову фішку містера Хауса і спланував її захоплення. Він найняв Джесапа з племені Великих Ханів і його людей для нападу на Кур'єра в районі містечка Гудспрингс. Отримавши фішку, Бенні застрелив і, як йому здалося, вбив Кур'єра. Разом з бандою Джесапа він повертався на Стрип через Примм, Ниптон і Новак. У Боулдер-Сіті Бенні повинен був розплатитися з Ханами, але кинув їх, не заплативши ні кришки, коли почалася перестрілка з патрулем бійців НКР. При цьому Бенні втратив свою улюблену гравированную запальничку. Образ Бенні Характер Бенні — хитрий і підступний чоловік, не пасує перед жорсткими розмовами. Він може здатися боягузливим, але насправді просто воліє робити брудну роботу чужими руками. В бою на холодній зброї колись міг здолати супротивника набагато сильніше себе завдяки своїй спритності і майстерності. Здатний таємно проникнути в добре охороняється військовий табір. Красномовний. Має репутацію баболюба. Завзятий курець. Стиль Бенні любить красиві і яскраві речі. Він носить картатий піджак, озброєний прикрашеним 9-мм пістолетом «Марія» з зображенням Діви Марії на рукоятці і володіє красивою гравірованою запальничкою. Також у Бенні завжди акуратна зачіска. Стиль часто грав з Бенні злий жарт. З-за піджака він запам'ятовується другорядним персонажам, що допомагає Кур'єру вистежувати свого невдалого вбивцю, запальничка і характерні недопалки сигарет рідкісної марки можуть послужити Кур'єру доказом злочину Бенні, а через зачіски його викривають легіонери, не кажучи вже про те, що два постріли в голову з «Марії» не виявилися смертельними для Кур'єра. Бенні у Fallout: New Vegas left|link=РозслідуванняВперше Бенні з'являється у вступному ролику, коли він викрадає фішку і стріляє Кур'єру у голову. Після цього він, бажаючи уникнути зустрічі з кігтями смерті, повертається в Нью-Вегас обхідним шляхом у компанії кількох Великих Ханів. Завдяки костюму і компанії Ханів Бенні запам'ятовується барменші Труді Гудспрингс, помічникові шерифа Биглу Примме і Менні Варгасу Новаке, що допомагає Кур'єру вистежувати Бенні до Боулдер-Сіті, де той втік від Ханів. У лідера Ханів Джесапа залишилася втрачена запальничка Бенні. Якщо Кур'єр її отримає, то зможе показати її Франту в «Топс» в якості одного з доказів злочину Бенні. За сюжетної лінії за НКР, після візиту в «Лаки 38», Кур'єр може взагалі ігнорувати Бенні і платинову фішку. Для інших сюжетних ліній Кур'єру доведеться зустрітися з Бенні, який постійно знаходиться з чотирма охоронцями на першому поверсі казино «Топс». Після того, як Кур'єр отримає платинову фішку, роль Бенні в сюжеті стане незначною. Розбирання в «Топс» left|link=ДзвінокІснує досить багато можливостей розвитку подій при зустрічі Кур'єра з Бенні, залежать від характеристик, здібностей і вибору Кур'єра: * thumb|Бенні зі своїми охоронцямиПоговорити з Бенні у президентському люксі, вивідавши у нього інформацію про фішку, Хауса, Йес-мена та історію в Гудспрингс. Далі Кур'єр повинен вирішити, відпустити його або вбити. * Заручитися підтримкою Франта, пред'явивши йому три докази провини Бенні. Знайти Йес-Мена і розповісти про нього Франту. Він влаштує так, що Бенні опиниться в своєму номері один. Знову ж таки, Кур'єр повинен вирішити, відпустити його або вбити. * Вбити Бенні. Якщо заздалегідь пред'явити Франту два докази провини Бенні, охорона «Топсі» пропустить Кур'єра в казино зі зброєю, і ніхто з «Голів», крім охоронців, не буде допомагати Бенні. * «Чорна вдова» може спокусити Бенні, зустрітися з ним в люксі і або напасти відразу, або зайнятися сексом. Потім Кур'єр може вбити сплячого Бенні або заснути під його хропіння. В останньому випадку Бенні втече, залишивши Кур'єру записку, а в розмові з ним будуть доступні нові репліки. В полоні у Цезаря thumb|Бенні в полоні у Легіони Цезаря Якщо після зустрічі з Кур'єром в «Топс» Бенні залишиться живий, він втече від Кур'єра, прихопивши фішку, і спробує проникнути в бункер на Фортифікаційному пагорбі, де знаходиться табір Легіону Цезаря. Для цього Бенні переодягнеться в броню легіонера, труп якого він знайде неподалік від Нельсона, і перепливе Колорадо у човні з кількома легіонерами, ховаючись від них за допомогою стелс-бою. Однак Бенні не судилося перехитрити легіонерів. Фрументарии спостерігали за ним давно, і знали, куди він прямує. Вульпес ИнкультаАлерио, якщо Вульпес Инкульта убитий. розповідає про це Кур'єру, коли передає знак Цезаря і запрошення Цезаря. У таборі Бенні буде викрито через свою зачіски і схоплений. Цезар забере платинову фішку собі і доручить Луцію допитати Бенні. Під тортурами Бенні все розповість. left|64px|link=Кесарю кесаревеКур'єр, потрапивши в табір на запрошення Цезаря, може поговорити з Бенні і дізнатися про його минуле і сьогодення. Бенні змирився з тим, що він помре, і відкриває Кур'єру всі свої плани по захопленню влади на Стрипе, сподіваючись, що Кур'єр продовжить його справу, скориставшись допомогою Йес-мена. Подальша доля Бенні буде вирішуватися Кур'єром після виконання першого завдання Цезаря: * Бенні може бути звільнений, якщо Кур'єр просто розв'яже «Голови» або атакує легіонерів в таборі, включаючи Цезаря; * Кур'єр може допомогти Бенні втекти, давши йому стелс-бій і шпилькуЦе вважається добрим вчинком.. Це призведе до нападу легіонерів. Коли Бенні добіжить до воріт, він назавжди покине Мохаве і більше Кур'єр його не зустріне; * thumb|Розп'ятий БенніБенні може бути розп'ятий на хрестіЦе вважається поганим вчинком.. Якщо Кур'єр вирішить просто піти з табору, не вирішуючи її долю, Бенні також буде розп'ятий. * Убитий прямо в наметі ЦезаряОстанній шанс пройти випробування «Мати».; * Убитий в чесному бою на мачете на арені один на один з Кур'єром. Вибір цього варіанту викличе повагу легіонерівІ підвищення репутації до статусу «своя людина» в Легіоні.. Ну, і нарешті, спочатку можна перебити всіх преторіанців і Цезаря разом з ними і після цього просто відпустити Бенні, отримавши за це хорошу карму. Примітки * Якщо дати Бенні стелс-бій і шпильку, то замість того, щоб застосувати їх, коли Кур'єр залишить табір, він застосовує їх відразу, безслідно випаровуючись і залишаючи Кур'єра наодинці з озлобленими за допомогу у втечі легіонерами. Чи це ще одна спроба Бенні вбити Кур'єра, або він просто не блищить кмітливістю. * Незважаючи на те, що полоненому Бенні залишили «Марію», він не просить у Кур'єра 9-мм патрони для втечі. * Процес розп'яття Бенні не відображається в грі, хоча передбачається, що Кур'єр спостерігав за ним. Розп'ятий Бенні знаходиться на скелі у зовнішній частині Форту. * Якщо вкрасти «Марію» при першій зустрічі з Бенні в «Топс» і залишити Бенні живим, а потім вбити його в Форте, то у нього в інвентарі буде перебувати ще одна «Марія». * Якщо вирішили виконати досягнення Мати, але Марію ніяк не вдалося вкрасти, то є ще один спосіб: коли Кур'єр знаходиться в Форте потрібно вистрілити Бенні в обидві ноги з дробовика, потім поговорити з ним і розв'язати (250 ОО), потім, поки він шкандибає (дуже швидко), слід викрасти Марію і добити Бенні (550 ОО). Поява За лаштунками Прототипом Бенні став відомий в 1930-1940-х роках американський гангстер Багсі Сігел, який зіграв значну роль у розвитку грального бізнесу в Лас-Вегасі.Джош Сойєр. «Can you tell me if Fallout: New Vegas' Benny is based on or a reference to the American gangster Benjamin 'Bugsy' Siegel?» Галерея Icon Bennys suit.png|Костюм Бенні в інвентарі Кур'єра Icon bennys lighter.png|Запальничка Бенні в інвентарі Кур'єра FONV Benny`s cigarette-butt.jpg|Недопалки, залишені Бенні на кладовищі Гудспрингс Joker 1.jpg|Бенні на гральній карті з колекційного видання. Дуже шкода, що так вийшло, малюк. Невезуха. Benny All Roads.jpg|Бенні в коміксі «Всі дороги» Примітки de:Benny en:Benny es:Benny it:Benny fi:Benny pl:Benny zh:Benny ru:Бенни Категорія:Персонажі Fallout: New Vegas Категорія:Персонажі All Roads Категорія:Співробітники і господарі казино Категорія:Голови: персонажі Категорія:Стріп: персонажі Категорія:Топс: персонажі Категорія:Форт: персонажі Категорія:Антагоністи Категорія:Лідери організацій Категорія:Люди